It is known from WO 96/11826 to provide a brake control system for a vehicle in which the brakes are automatically controlled so as to limit the vehicle speed to a predetermined value, the target speed, such that, with the help of an anti-lock brake function, the descent of a steep hill can be controlled without the need for skilled inputs from the driver.
It can be a problem with such a system, when it is first actuated, to control the vehicle speed smoothly as it approaches the target speed. It is known from GB2319636 to provide a system in which a control speed is ramped downwards from an initial value which is higher than the instantaneous vehicle speed towards the target speed, which is lower than the instantaneous vehicle speed. However problems can still occur in providing a smooth transition when the control speed reaches the instantaneous vehicle speed.